Corações Opostos
by Emanuele Kent
Summary: Emma Swan é banida para o Mundo Encantado e lá conhece Hook. Os dois passam a ter sensações e sentimentos que buscam ignorar mas as circunstancias os ajudaram a tomar uma decisão que mudará todos os destinos. Participação: Cora, Branca e Encantado


**Resumo:** Tudo acontece na cidade "Storybrooke", em que os moradores são, na verdade, personagens de contos de fadas que foram transportados para o "Mundo Real" através de uma maldição. A única esperança reside em Emma Swan, que foi transportada do mundo de conto de fadas antes que ela pudesse ser amaldiçoada. Como tal, ela é a única pessoa que pode quebrar a maldição e restaurar as memórias dos personagens perdidos, auxiliada por seu filho, Henry, que tem um livro de contos de fadas que detém a chave para acabar com a maldição. Será que as lutas diárias de Henry para convencer sua mãe biológica a acreditar nele irão dar certo? Conseguirá Emma um final feliz para a sua história? Regina abrirá mão do seu filho adotivo (Henry)? Quem será o herói dessa história?

**Autores da série:** Edward Kitsis e Adam Horowitz

**Personagens usados na Fanfic:**

August Wayne Booth - Pinocchio

David Nolan - Príncipe "James" Encantado

Regina Mills - Rainha Má

Emma Swan°

Mary Margaret Blanchard - Branca de Neve

Henry Mills

**Obs:** Os personagens não são meus. Não tenho a intenção de infringir os direitos autorais ou auferir qualquer lucro com essa história.

**ONE SHOT**

Era um dia tranquilo em StoryBrook, no qual Emma havia encontrado Henry e conversado com ele por alguns instantes. O menino foi para casa chateado ao ouvir Emma dizer em duras palavras que não existia nenhum "conto de fadas", e que não queria que ele continuasse com aquela loucura. Emma suspirou desapontada consigo mesma pela forma que falou com Henry, mas pensou que havia feito o que era melhor para ele. A noite chegara em um triz e a Xerife decidiu ir à um bar espairecer um pouco.

—Por que uma mulher tão linda estaria sozinha e enchendo a cara? -Perguntou curioso David (Encantado).

—Porque ninguém está pagando a bebida dela e ela é antissocial demais para se misturar com as pessoas. -Respondeu olhando para o copo de uísque, ignorando o jovem ao seu lado.

—Uau! Sua sinceridade é chocante, será que não dá pra baixar a guarda e conversarmos um pouco? sabe, como dois amigos. -Insistiu em um tom amigável.

—Me ensinaram a não falar com estranhos. -Respondeu a loira agora encarando-o, havia algo nele que a atraía.

—Tudo bem, eu também já ouvi isso do meu pai e se você quer saber, o desconhecido pode ser muito interessante! -Respondeu ele sorridente.

Emma o olhou, ele não era de se jogar fora e sabia rebater à todas as suas imposições. Emma soltou um risinho amigável e fez um gesto para que ele se sentasse ao lado dela. Os dois não conversaram muito apenas trocavam olhares silenciosos e ela se sentia bem ao lado dele. De repente Emma levantou-se, pagou a conta e despediu-se de David...

—Tenho que ir. -Disse colocando as mãos nos bolsos do jeans que trajava.

—Eu levo você... Digo, não está em condições de dirigir! -Se ofereceu, queria estar junto daquela mulher e não sabia "porque".

—Não preciso de babá, senhor Nolan. Estou bêbada e não cega! -Retrucou determinada.

—Você é a autoridade desta cidade dê o exemplo, senhorita Swan. -Respondeu ele bravo e Emma caiu em si.

—Tudo bem. Eu vou alongar as pernas, vou caminhando até a minha casa! -Disse franzindo a testa e com olhar perdido no rosto daquele homem que a incomodava nos últimos 50 minutos.

—Sendo assim, eu posso ir com você. A rua é pública mesmo! -Afirmou ele com ar vitorioso deixando a xerife perplexa com tamanha ousadia.

Emma e David seguiram o percurso habitual da jovem nos últimos meses em silêncio. Foi na porta da casa da órfã que o silêncio foi quebrado.

—Esta entregue!

Espero um dia conhecer os seus pais, eles devem ser incríveis. -Disse contente e convidativo.

—Receio que não terá esse prazer, senhor Nolan. Eu nasci por osmose! -Respondeu Emma com uma cara fechada e já abrindo a porta da sua casa.

David ficou petrificado diante da frieza com a qual a loira falou dos seus pais, havia algo errado e ele estava disposto a fazê-la se abrir. O príncipe Encantado se aproximou da xerife Swan que agora era apenas uma mulher e chegou tão próximo que sentiu sua respiração tocar sua pele. Ele a encarou, olhou para seus lábios convidativos e não conseguia explicar aquela vontade de estar com ela, de abraçá-la, confortá-la e por impulso a beijou. Nesse momento Mary Margareth abriu a porta e ficou chocada com o beijo dos dois, ela foi tomada por uma ira incontrolável e uma enorme decepção, era como se alguém tivesse cravado um punhal em seu coração.

—Emma?! -Exclamou petrificada ao que Emma se separou do homem dando-lhe um belo golpe entre suas partes íntimas e ele se agachou protegendo-se com as mãos e gritando de dor.

—Nunca mais ouse me tocar com a sua boca enxerida! -Ameaçou cambaleante e adentrando na casa.

Mary Margareth estava atônica ainda parada na porta, David sorriu para ela e acenou com a mão despedindo-se dela.

NO DIA SEGUINTE

Emma estava com uma tremenda dor de cabeça e Mary lhe deu uma aspirina. Mary estava diferente, silenciosa e concentrada em suas atividades. Ela precisava manter a calma e não jogar na cara de Emma que ela havia beijado o homem que ela amava desde que chegara ali.

—O que você tem? esta calada. -Perguntou a loira desconfiada.

—Não tenho nada.

—Qual é, eu sei que devo ter feito alguma mancada ontem. Eu te disse algo? -Perguntou inocente.

—Você não foi um bom exemplo. Já pensou se o Henry te vê daquele jeito? bêbada e com um cara que mal conhece se beijando na porta da sua casa! -Disse exasperada.

—Mas... -Emma foi interrompida.

—Você deveria agir de acordo com o que acredita. Se faz de certinha e no entanto, se oferece ao primeiro cara que te dá atenção. Quantos minutos ele levou para te convencer a ir pra cama com ele, Emma? -Disparou tomada pela raiva.

Emma arregalou os olhos chocada com aquela acusação da sua única amiga e deferiu-lhe um tapa o rosto.

—Quer saber? você está louca. O sr Nolan e eu não fizemos nada! -Disse para em seguida sair da casa batendo a porta de forma brusca.

Mary Margareth se jogou no chão e caiu em um pranto infinito. Ela mesma não entendia o que estava acontecendo, sentia um misto de amor e ódio por Emma.

HORAS DEPOIS EM FRENTE À DELEGACIA

Henry e Emma estavam conversando quando "Encantado" chegou. O menino o encarou intrigado e a mulher evitou o contato visual.

—Posso conversar com a Xerife? -Perguntou educado.

—Receio que não tenhamos o que conversar sr Nolan. -Disse de forma áspera.

—Está enganada, acho que um beijo é algo muito importante, senhorita Swan! -Insistiu encarando-a e notando que ela ficara inerte.

—Você beijou ele? -Perguntou Henry inconformado.

—Henry foi um... -Nesse momento o garoto a interrompe.

—Você não podia ter feito isso! -Disse ele preocupado.

—Henry, eu estou gostando da Xerife e ela é livre?! -Intercedeu deixando tanto a mulher quanto o menino furiosos.

—Ela é sua filha! -Protestou Henry aflito.

—Henry, esse homem e eu não temos nada. Ainda que decidíssemos ter, você não pode interferir dessa maneira, ele nem tem idade para ser o meu pai. Por favor, não repita uma loucura dessas?! -Repreendeu-o ainda que lhe doesse fazê-lo.

—Eu vou provar pra você que ele é o príncipe e que Mary Margareth é a esposa dele e sua mãe! -Diz o menino frustrado e em seguida ele sai correndo.

—Henry?! -O chama preocupada mas o garoto não dá bola e segue em frente.

—Deixa ele, vai ficar bem. -Diz tentando amenizar o clima tenso.

—Quero que saia da minha frente ou vou prendê-lo. -Ameaça emburrada.

—Tá bom, mas ainda vamos conversar! -Afirma ele indo embora.

Emma respira fundo e vai conversar com o psicólogo Hoop (O Grilo Falante), ele afirma que o menino quer chamar a atenção e que Regina é uma boa mãe. Depois de uma longa conversa com a mulher toma uma decisão para o bem de Henry, ela pega o carro e vai se despedir do menino que se recusa a vê-la. Insistente como ninguém, ela invade a casa de Regina...

—Qual parte de "HENRY NÃO QUER TE VER", não entende senhorita Swan? -Disse de forma fria e calculista.

—Preciso vê-lo. Vim me despedir dele!

Regina fica surpresa com a decisão da filha de sua inimiga. Como ela poderá arruinar a vida de Branca de Neve e sua prole? não, essa é uma saída fácil demais.- pensou Regina.

—Se despedir? -Perguntou aquela voz infantil.

—Querido, você deveria estar dormindo?! -Declarou surpresa a feiticeira.

—Henry? eu preciso ir. Me perdoa, mas eu vou vir te visitar sempre que eu puder... Todos os finais de semana, feriados e... -Disse Emma com a voz entrecortada, sendo interrompida pelo garoto.

—E vai me abandonar de novo. Eu te odeio! Você é uma covarde, só se importa consigo mesma. Eu tenho nojo de você! -Gritou exasperado e saiu correndo pelos degraus até chegar ao seu quarto e trancafiar-se nele.

—Henry?! -Chamou a loira inconformada e triste.

—É natural que ele pense dessa forma, mas pensando bem, é o melhor que pode fazer por ele. Você nunca foi uma mãe e nunca será, aceite o fato de que não nasceu para amar ninguém, que você não é essencial na vida do Henry. Eu tenho sido a mãe desse garoto dia após dia e faço tudo para protegê-lo. Eu o amo! -Disse pausadamente tentando pressionar Emma, fazendo-a sentir-se mal por todos os anos que desconhecia seu filho.

—Adeus, Regina.

Essas foram as únicas palavras de Emma. Ela saiu magoada e com uma vontade imensa de chorar, como sempre não tinha um colo no qual chorar ou alguém com quem se aconselhar. Havia sido uma criança sozinha, independente e não conseguia ser tudo o que o seu filho precisava e queria que fosse. Swan dirigiu até não ver mais casa alguma, queria arrancar aquela dor no peito e aquelas palavras de Henry que não paravam de atormentar a sua mente. Tinha ainda Mary Margareth, sua melhor amiga agora a recriminava e talvez até a odiasse. Pensamentos negativos encheram o corpo e a alma da filha de Branca de Neve e Encantado, pensamentos esses que a fizeram chegar aos limites da cidade. Quando a loira viu que estava prestes a sair de Storybrooke respirou fundo e deu a volta, retornando à cidade por aquela estrada escura...

—Vamos lá, Emma. Você não vai sair fugir feito um cachorrinho assustado! -Disse a si mesma.

A loira se assustou ao ter de desviar de um cachorro que estava no meio da pista. Emma não teve muita sorte e acabou saindo da pista e caindo num barranco. Como se estivesse sentindo o que acontecia, Henry acordou assustado. Sua respiração estava falhando e o seu coração parecia que iria sair pela boca, era uma sensação ruim de que algo estava para acontecer. O menino tateou as paredes do quarto até achar o interruptor e acender a luz, mais tranquilo, ele decidiu ir ver a mãe adotiva para conversar com ela. Henry abriu a porta do quarto de Regina e viu a cama devidamente arrumada, ela havia saído ou sequer chegara da prefeitura de StoryBrooke.

O carro estava feito uma tapioca, completamente amassado. Por sorte ou por determinação Emma saiu antes que pudesse se sentir como uma sardinha enlatada. Esta com o supercílio corta, as mãos arranhadas e uma dor descomunal por todo o corpo. Ela se arrastou até a pista e tentou levantar sem êxito. Alguns minutos se passaram e os faróis de um carro quase cegaram a loira que colocou a mão no rosto para proteger-se daquele pequeno incomodo visual.

—Aqui! Por favor, aqui! -Gritou a filha de Branca de Neve, esbaforida.

Swan franziu a testa ao ver uma mulher de cabelo curto e liso se aproximar, não podia ser...

—Regina? -Disse com dificuldade.

—Vim para ajudá-la, querida. -Falou puxando a sua inimiga pelo braço e a carregando cambaleante para o seu carro.

—Por que? Por que está fazendo isso por mim? -Perguntou Emma desconfiada.

—Não faço por você, Swan. Estou Fazendo pelo Henry! -Contestou de forma convincente depois de colocar a loira no banco de carona.

Regina dirigiu até a cidade, diante da dor e do cansaço mental, Emma acabou cochilando no banco, fazendo com que Regina agradecesse aos deuses por não ouvir sua voz insuportável questionando-a o tempo todo ou aquele olhar recriminatório. Alguns minutos se passaram e Emma abriu denotando os olhos azuis da cor do ceu.

—Onde estamos, Regina? Que lugar é esse? Quem é esse homem? -Perguntou ao ver que se encontrava em uma espécie de sótão arcaico.

—Não se assuste, querida. A trouxe aqui para ver o Henry ou não quer vê-lo? Jefferson é apenas um amigo que me ajudou a carregá-la, não achou que eu poderia com o seu peso, não é? -Disse maliciosa enquanto Jefferson usava um anel e um chapéu.

—Claro que quero vê-lo, não seja tonta. Mas não estou entendendo o que fazemos aqui?

—Tá pronto! -Disse Jefferson (O Chapeleiro).

—O que é isso? -Perguntou assustada ao ver o chapéu girar como um tornado e apresentar uma cor morada.

—Isso é o seu convite para Neverland, querida. -Disse Regina ao empurrá-la para dentro do chapéu com a ajuda do Chapeleiro. Emma foi astuta o suficiente para puxar Regina pelo pé e as duas sumiram, deixando Jefferson boquiaberto.

Mundo dos Contos de Fadas

Mulan é uma corajosa jovem chinesa que se passa por um guerreiro no lugar de seu pai debilitado e ajuda o exército imperial chinês a expulsar os invasores hunos. Ela caminha pela floresta caçando seu jantar e depara-se com duas figuras caídas no chão. Regina se esforça para manter sua aparência calma, fresca e coletada, mas seu lado escuro e tempestuoso se encontra logo abaixo de sua superfície perfeita.

—O que fazem aqui? -Perguntou Mulan já segurando sua espada por receio de que fossem pessoas perigosas.

—Sou a rainha, portanto, exijo que baixe o seu tom nada doce, mocinha. -Contestou satírica.

—Quem é a outra, majestade? -Questionou curiosa ao vê-la imóvel no chão.

—É a culpada por eu estar aqui! -Disse tempestuosa.

Emma abriu os olhos e com a vista embaçada começou a estudar o local no qual se encontrava agora. Ela tateou o chão até conseguir se apoiar em uma árvore e ficar de pé para encarar as duas mulheres. Uma delas estranha segundo as concepções da loirinha.

—Aonde estamos, Regina? -Perguntou em um tom enfurecido.

—Num mundo aonde você não vai durar muito tempo se continuar cheirando a sangue, Swan. -Respondeu com sarcasmo e sorridente, nada a faria sentir-se melhor do que ver a sua inimiga sofrer, entretanto, havia Henry e seu amor por aquela mulher. Regina estava entre a cruz e a espada.

—Por quê? -Perguntou Emma em um tom autoritário.

—Limpe-se primeiro e pergunte depois. -Ordenou Mulan dando-lhe um pedaço de pano para a salvadora de StoryBrooke limpar-se.

—Receio que não será mais necessário que se limpe, Swan. -Alertou Regina ao ouvir os grunhidos de um animal que vinha na direção delas. O chão tremia e o barulho era ensurdecedor deixando-as assustadas. Regina e Mulan correram. Emma tentou ir ao percalço delas, mesmo fraca e mancando tentava correr o máximo que podia, até que não aguentou e parou em uma fração de segundos, tempo o suficiente para o ser que as perseguia alcançá-la. O animal ou o que quer que fosse aquilo, parou de frente para Emma e grunhiu tão alto que ela tapou os ouvidos, ficaria surda se ele não parasse...

—Swan? Swan? -Gritava Regina caçando-a com os olhos. Talvez fosse melhor mesmo ela ter sumido, poderia dizer a Henry que a perdeu por acidente.

—Shhhh. -Sussurrou Mulan para Regina que olhou na direção que a guerreira observava atentamente.

O ogro havia pego a mãe de Henry, estava prestes a devorá-la, sob os olhares atentos das duas mulheres que se escondiam atrás dos arbustos. Emma gritou e seus olhos azuis transpareciam o medo eminente da morte quando ouviu um grito, uma voz grossa chamar a atenção do ser esquisito...

—Ei grandão?! -Esbraveja Captain Hook antes de atingir o ogro no olho direito com uma lança, livrando a jovem da morte certa e matando-o.

O Ogro cai no chão ainda sustentando Emma. A loira sente que seu coração vai sair pela boca de tamanho susto, sua respiração fica ofegante e o suor lava o seu corpo. Hook corre para ajudá-la, jamais a vira por aquelas bandas e era uma mulher muito atraente...

Hook é mais conhecido como Capitão Gancho. O homem de pele branca, cabelos castanhos lisos e um belo par de olhos esverdeados, era dono de uma uma natureza ao mesmo tempo impiedosa e maligna, quando cortês ela se torna medonha mas é muito rara. Gancho tem uma essência sombria, deprimida, e quando se encontra mais triste são nos momentos em que conversa sozinho (principalmente quando se refere a si mesmo na terceira pessoa).

—Obrigada! -Agradece Swan quando Gancho a puxa contra si para afastá-la do Ogro morto.

—Não tem do que agradecer, você será bem vinda no jantar. -Responde maliciosamente admirando-a e sentindo a respiração dela tocar sua pele.

—Agradeço por ter salvo a minha vida, mas eu sei me cuidar daqui. -Contesta determinada apartando-se dele.

—Você não tem escolhas, senhorita. -Avisou ameaçador.

—As minhas escolhas SÃO FEITAS POR MIM e não por um desconhecido. -Contesta desafiadora, dando as costas para ele e caminhando.

—Não ouse me deixar aqui falando sozinho! -Gritou blasfemando em seguida e indo atrás de Emma. Regina e Mulan olhavam abismadas para aquela figura masculina, ele era tão temido e, no entanto, estava correndo atrás de um rabo de saia.

—Vai deixá-la nas mãos do Capitão Gancho? -Questionou Mulan. Ela não era do tipo que sentia empatia, logo, não lhe importava o futuro de Emma.

—Espero que Swan se divirta enquanto encontro um portal para voltar para casa. -Contestou com um risinho maléfico.

As duas seguiram rumo ao acampamento de Mulán.

Capitão Gancho estava intrigado diante daquela presença feminina. Uma loira de cabelos longos, olhos azuis da cor do ceu, vestida numa jaqueta de couro e um jeans, algo que ele não sabia bem o nome mas achava estranhamente sexy. Pela primeira vez, Hook deixara seu egocentrismo de lado por alguém. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz de Emma que ressoou ao cair numa areia movediça.

—Ora, ora...

Receio que precise de ajuda, senhorita...?

—Swan, Emma Swan. -Falou vendo seu corpo ser engolido aos poucos por aquela coisa. Era surreal tudo o que estava lhe acontecendo nas últimas horas. Tinha que admitir que Henry tinha um pouco de razão, havia mágica em StoryBrooke e ela estava se sentindo estranha por não ter acreditado no menino.

—Dê-me a mão! -Ordenou Gancho. Mais uma vez ele a salvara e outra vez a sentia tão próxima a ele. Hook não conseguiu evitar e mesmo diante de protestos a beijou ali mesmo, toda suja de areia, folhagens. Emma batia no peitoral do homem recém conhecido até que deixou-se sentir o sabor dos lábios dele.

Os dois se separaram abruptamente, não era o tipo de coisa corriqueira na vida dela e não ia ser usada mais uma vez. Não ia permitir que aquelas emoções a enganassem novamente. Trêmula e com a voz quase falhando...

—Da..da.. pró-xima vez, você fica sem a sua masculinidade! -Ameaçou a loira dirigindo o seu olhar para entre as pernas de Hook, mas ele não se intimidaria. A mulher saiu andando pela floresta escura e assustadora.

—Ousada e corajosa. Adoro mulheres com garra. -Declarou seguindo-a.

—Regina? se não aparecer, eu juro que vou deixar uma bela cicatriz nessa sua carinha de modelo! -Disse entre dentes, estava possessa com aquela mulher. Como podia havê-la deixado ali? Mas o que esperar da Regina? era uma mulher amargurada, narcisista e sem o menor escrúpulo quando se tratava do que ela queria.

—Ela te deixou para morrer na floresta, baby. -Disse atento aos arredores.

—Como faço para voltar para StoryBrooke? -Perguntou aflita e pela primeira vez, sem aquele olhar de raiva.

—Sto... o que? -Replicou Gancho sem saber do que ela estava falando.

—Storybrooke... a minha casa. Eu vim para cá por causa de um chapéu e algo que saiu dele. Regina só veio porque antes que fosse engolida por aquilo eu a puxei, trazendo-a comigo. -Explicou Emma.

—Receio que não possa ajudá-la. -Afirmou.

—Eu preciso voltar! -Declarou segurando o homem pelos ombros e fitando-o com olhar suplicante. Aquilo tocou Hook como ele jamais imaginara e de uma forma surpreendente ele decidiu que a levaria de volta para a tal cidadezinha.

—Ok!

Primeiro temos que encontrar uma fada e então, você volta para casa. -Disse amigável.

Mulán e Regina caminharam por horas até chegar ao acampamento. A prefeita de Storybrooke ficou abismada ao ver quem estava no comando do grupo de sobreviventes da maldição.

—Mamãe? -Disse Regina abismada.

—Regina, eu sabia que cedo ou tarde a encontraria. -Afirmou em um tom frio.

—Mas como? não pode ser... eu a bani para um reino distante. -Replicou boquiaberta.

—Sou mais esperta do que imagina, minha filha. -Respondeu Cora com um sorriso enigmático no rosto.

Fazia horas que Hook guiava Emma pela floresta encantada. Chegou um momento em que a Salvadora não conseguiu mais fingir força e caiu sentada numa pedra grande, estava machucada e com dores insuportáveis na perna. Gancho entendeu que não podia prosseguir e agachou diante daquela mulher durona e ao mesmo tempo tão sensível. Ele podia ver além daquela carapuça que ela era uma menina-mulher, as vezes cheia de coragem e outrora cheia de medos. Hook sentia que a escuridão sumia de dentro do seu coração e da sua alma quando estava com ela, era bizarro e talvez esse fosse o final feliz dele ainda que não o merecesse.

—Tome isso! -Ofereceu um rum, que Emma tomou e fez uma enorme careta de asco depois de provar.

—Isso é pior que álcool puro. -Confessou encarando-o e soltando um risinho educado.

—É a única forma de ficar esperto em alto mar. -Afirmou ele admirando-a.

—Não consigo me imaginar em alto mar e num mundo tão estranho quanto este. -Confessou.

—As vezes não se tem muita opção, querida. -Revela afastando-se e tentando acender uma fogueira.

—Por que você não foi banido deste mundo? -Questionou curiosa.

—Todavia não era hora de partir e cá entre nós, a solidão me cai bem. -Disse convincente.

Já era noite e Hook acendera uma fogueira para mantê-los aquecidos. Na verdade, era mais pela mulher que estava em sua companhia, ele não sentia frio e muitas outras coisas. O temido Capitão Gancho também tinha uma couraça e talvez por isso simpatizasse tanto com Swan. Ambos faziam questão de mostrar sua independência e coragem ao mundo, mas eram crianças assustadas quando se tratava dos seus sentimentos. Emma logo adormecera mesmo diante das dores musculares que sentia e da fratura na perna. Hook vigiava o seu sono, ela parecia um anjo dormindo, pensava ele.

—Henry? Henry? -Sussurrava durante o seu desdobramento.

"Quem diabos será esse Henry?" -Perguntou a si mesmo o capitão.

Uma ponta de ciúme o invadiu. Ganho andou de um lado para o outro, passou a mão na barba rala e chutou o mato. Não podia e nem deveria importar-se tanto com aquilo, mas ele não conseguia controlar suas emoções e sentimentos. "Perai, sentimentos?" se questionava e se autoflagelava ao pensar em Emma e no que estava sentindo desde que a via.

A noite foi longa. Logo ao amanhecer ele levantou-se, lavou o rosto e saiu para procurar algo para que ambos comecem antes de recomeçar a jornada. Quando voltou ao "acampamento" notou o lugar mais limpo, Emma não estava lá, havia desaparecido e gritou chamando o seu nome...

—Swan? Te procurar não é bem a fantasia que tenho no momento, Swan. Já pode aparecer!

Gancho ficou apoquentado ao notar que ela não aparecia. Ele correu por uma trilha na mata e chegou à uma cabana velha...

—Swan! -Gritou em frente a cabana.

—Pelo visto eu não sou a única a procurar alguém que se perdeu. -Disse uma voz feminina que causou calafrios em Gancho.

—Cora?! -Virou-se e ficou de frente para a rainha de copas.

—É bom revê-lo, Gancho. Se bem me lembro, temos uma conta pendente. -Afirmou a mãe de Regina.

—Deem o que comer ao capitão. -Disse a senhora e logo surgiram subordinados ao redor da cabana.

—Por que? por que está me ajudando, Cora? -Perguntou intrigado.

—Só estou agradecendo pelos favores que me foram prestados, Capitão. -Explicou dando-lhe as costas e deixando-o receoso.

Os subordinados deram de comer a Hook, porém, ele não teve a pretensão de provar daquela comida que muito provavelmente estaria enfeitiçada ou envenenada. Conhecia Cora o suficiente para não cair em seus truques baratos. O pirata saiu silenciosamente procurando por algum rastro de Emma e a encontrou adormecida em uma caverna. Ele forçou as grades que trancafiavam a loira do outro lado sem êxito, foi quando se deu por vencido e estava decidido a enfrentar a rainha de copas que ela surgiu...

—O amor é uma fraqueza, Capitão Hook. -Disse com desdém.

—Eu sei, por isso sou um pirata, Cora. -Retrucou convicente.

—Qual o seu interesse nessa mulher? -Perguntou curiosa.

—Ora, que tipo de interesse um homem pode ter em uma mulher jovem e bonita? Sou um homem, tenho necessidades, senhora. -Respondeu malicioso.

—Poderá ficar com ela, mas antes ela vai me dizer como atravessou o portal. -Explicou encarando com desprezo a mulher inconsciente e machucada no chão da cela. A loira começou a abrir os olhos, sua vista embaçada e a perna provavelmente fraturada dificultaram que se levantasse, mas ela o fez e se sustentou na cela para encarar aqueles dois à sua frente.

—Quem é você? Por que me prendeu aqui? -Disparou de forma rude.

Naquele momento Gancho sentiu seu coração ficar pequeninho, era um aperto no peito, coisa rara. Cora tinha outras intenções e ele temia pela vida de Emma. Quando pensou em refutar, eis que Cora abriu a cela e a mulher tornou a tombar no chão de areia.

—Como chegou aqui? -Indagou a velha feiticeira, agachando-se e levantando o rosto de Emma para que pudesse vê-la e temê-la.

—Para que quer saber? -Questionou a filha de Branca e Encantado.

—Foi a Regina!

Deixe-a em paz, Cora. -Retrucou corajosamente.

Cora afastou-se de Emma e virou-se para encarar Gancho. Seu vestido vermelho, o coque, aquele batom chamativo destacando a luminosidade do rosto da mãe de Regina e o olhar obscuro a deixava com uma aparência temível.

—Claro.

Mas há algo que quero em troca. -Dito isso a mulher se aproximou de Hook sob o olhar apreensivo de Swan.

—O que quiser para deixá-la ir embora. -Afirmou o solitário e antes energúmeno Pirata.

—Seu coração. -Revelou maliciosa e sorriu maquiavélica diante do olhar petrificado de Hook. A verdade é que há tempos ele não sentia que tinha aquele órgão, estava morto para ele de qualquer forma, ele não amava a ninguém, era apenas um corpo perambulando pela escuridão de Neverland há muitos anos. E agora, agora havia encontrado um sentido para aquele coração, ele morreria em troca da vida da mulher que o fez feliz por alguns instantes.

—Não! -Protestou Emma se colocando na frente do pirata no exato momento em que Cora enfiava a mão para retirar o coração dele e ela foi a atingida. Os olhos de Emma ficaram estáticos, perdidos assim como os de Cora. As duas permaneceram em silêncio por alguns segundos até que Emma soltou um gemido de dor e Gancho se assombrou diante de tal cena.

—O que diabos... -Declamou Cora antes de sumir dali. Ela literalmente virou uma nevoa e desapareceu sob o olhar aliviado de Hook.

Emma ficou inerte durante uma fração de segundos antes de quase cair, ela foi sustentada nos braços por Gancho. Os dois trocaram olhares enamorados. O homem não pensou duas vezes e a beijou ao que ela correspondeu. A dor parecia ser anestesiada diante daquele beijo, Gancho estava derrubando os muros construídos por Swan desde o abandono de Neal.

—Lamento ter que atrapalhar o seu namorico, Capitão Gancho. Mas é que Swan e eu temos de voltar. Ah, obrigada por não haver me salvado da minha doce mãe. Felizmente, Mulan é uma guerreira muito astuta e leal. -Disse persuasiva e se divertindo com o constrangimento de Emma.

—Regina?! -Disse Emma desconfiada. Tudo o que não queria era ser pega numa situação constrangedora e mais por alguém que a queria ver pelas costas. Definitivamente a loira tinha uma "chama" para esquisitices e problemas.

—Você sabe como nos fazer voltar? -Questionou Emma com um meio sorriso de contentamento.

—Claro.

Quem é rei nunca perde a majestade, Senhorita Swan. -Disse orgulhosa.

—E como vamos voltar? -Perguntou a incrédula filha de Snow e Charming, sob o olhar frustrado e atento de Hook.

—Vamos até um rio que contém grande poder e lá abrirei o portal para voltarmos para casa.

—Mas ela não pode caminhar. -Afirmou Gancho tentando ganhar tempo.

—Ora, não haja como um principiante, Gancho. -Dito isso Regina usou um pouco de sua magia e curou a perna de sua rival.

—Uau! -Exclamou surpresa, aquilo era incrível e essas experiências mudaram seu conceito de realidade, havia sim magia no mundo e ela a estava vivendo nos últimos dias.

—Então, acabou. -Disse Hook escondendo a sua melancolia, ele estaria novamente sozinho e vazio. Emma o encarou...

—Foi bom conhecê-lo, obrigada! -Agradeceu timidamente e com uma emoção que não sabia distinguir, ela estava no fundo triste por deixá-lo.

—Adeus, Hook. -Despediu-se Regina depositando algo na mão dele sem que Emma visse.

Emma o encarou pela última vez e partiu com regina. As duas caminharam até o rio e Regina abriu o portal dentro da água, parecia um redemoinho.

—Não achou que ia se livrar-se de mim ou achou, Regina? -Disse uma voz conhecida, surpreendendo as duas mulheres.

—Mamãe? acho que deveria voltar para o seu Reino. -Disparou a morena encabulada. Enquanto Emma tentou surpreender a mulher por trás com um golpe e foi lançada longe.

—Deixe-as ir, Cora. -Manifestou uma voz grossa e sedutora.

—Pensei que tínhamos um trato, você iria comigo para o mundo real e se vingaria daquele que tirou a sua mão e o seu "amor"... Rumpelstiltskin tem que pagar pelo que tirou de você, Capitão. -Replicou Cora maliciosa e persuasiva.

—A sua briga é comigo, mamãe. E mesmo odiando a Emma, não permitirei que você vá no lugar dela. -Retrucou a mãe adotiva de Henry, usando magia para afastar a sua genitora, mas foi em vão. Cora era muito poderosa até para Regina.

—Eu irei com você. -Afirmou o Pirata.

—Ah, assim é melhor. Sabia que não negaria a sua essência, Gancho. -Declarou contente.

—O que? -Disse Regina embasbaca. "Como aquele inútil ousara?". -pensava ela.

—Aceito! -Disse Cora olhando vitoriosa para Regina e se aproximando do homem. Quando os dois ficaram lado a lado, Cora conseguiu enfraquecer a filha e os dois iam entrar no portal quando Hook corajosamente a deteve. O Capitão Gancho enfiou seu famoso gancho num saquinho rústico que carregava consigo.

—Deixe para procurar suas bugigangas quando estivermos em StoryBrooke! -Protestou.

—É apenas um apetrecho que consegui antes de vir para cá e que quero comprovar sua eficácia. -Explicou maldoso. Ele manipulou o que estava dentro do saquinho e Cora começou a sentir um incomodo físico. Gancho retirou o objeto do saco que estava pendurado no seu gancho. O pirata estava apertando-o e aumentava cada vez mais a intensidade ao ver a cara apática daquela feiticeira.

—Meu...meu.. coração?! -Balbuciou.

—Isso mesmo!

Sabe, para um pirata nunca é difícil achar um "tesouro", por mais escondido que ele esteja. -Sorriu malicioso esmagando o coração.

—Não! -Gritou Cora antes de cair e seu coração virar pó.

—Mamãe?! -Gritou Regina.

—Adeus, Cora. -Despediu-se daquele corpo inerte e gelado.

Em seguida o pirata pegou Emma nos braços e se jogou no rio, deixando Regina abandonada à própria sorte. Gancho e Emma surgiram no meio da mata de StoryBrooke e para surpresa do Pirata, ele não tinha mais o gancho. Em meio aos sorrisos de felicidade, Gancho notou que sua amada estava aos poucos despertando do golpe de Cora.

—Gancho? cadê a Regina? -Perguntou séria e se afastando dele.

—Não veio com a gente. -Disse cabisbaixo sem mais palavras.

—O que? Como? Ela deveria ter voltado comigo. O que vou dizer ao Henry?

Emma estava atônita embora contente por haver regressado. Por um lado estava feliz ao voltar para sua casa e para Henry, mas por outro, teria que carregar a culpa de haver deixado Regina no mundo encantado. Ela não sabia se o filho a perdoaria por tal coisa e Gancho apenas a olhava. Ambos estavam perdidos em seus pensamentos.

—Me perdoe? -Gancho pela primeira vez na vida engoliu o orgulho e se desculpou com alguém. Emma ficou perdida naqueles olhos esverdeados.

—Não tenho nada o que lhe perdoar! -Declarou mordendo o lábio inferior e tornando a caminhar.

O pirata decidiu que não esperaria mais e que ajeitaria as coisas. Num impulso ele a agarrou de jeito e tornou a beijá-la, com desejo e sentimento. Apesar da relutância, Emma queria aquilo e eles continuaram o que haviam parado quando Regina os atrapalhou. Gancho alvoroçado beijava o pescoço da loira e usava suas mãos para explorar cada parte do seu corpo por debaixo daquela blusa regata branca. Emma enfiou seus dedos no cabelo do homem e puxou-o para mais perto de si. Aquele gosto de rum na sua boca a instigava, há muito tempo ela não ficava com alguém e não tinha aquelas sensações bizarras que costumavam dizer que era "AMOR". A Salvadora ajudou-o a tirar a blusa preta e ele ficou com o peitoral bem definido à mostra, uma tentação.

Hook baixou as alças da blusa da mulher com a boca, enquanto ela massageava as costas dele. A respiração acelerada da loira denotava sua vontade por mais e ele foi além, puxou a blusa para baixo deixando os seios da jovem desnudos e ele brincou com eles arrancando gemidos da mulher. Sacana como era, o pirata usou uma das mãos e levou a mão de Emma até a sua calça, orientou-a até o seu membro e Emma surpreendeu-se com o membro bastante excitado e o massageou com volúpia.

Os dois passaram alguns minutos naqueles joguinhos sensuais, conhecendo-se e deliciando-se um com o corpo do outro até que estavam prontos para concretizarem o ato. Gancho e Emma estavam satisfeitos, ofegantes, suados porém felizes. Ficaram ali mesmo, deitados encima das roupas de ambos, um aquecendo ao outro.

Mais tarde os dois seguiriam até a cidade. Emma entrou na casa que dividia com Branca e deparou-se com ela, Henry e David juntos. Os três arregalaram os olhos surpresos por aquela chegada inesperada e comovente. O menino correu e a abraçou, estava com os olhos vermelhos e sorriu ao encará-la novamente.

—Me desculpa, mãe?! -Disse e voltou a abraçá-la. Hook sorriu aliviado ao ver quem era o dono dos sonhos de Emma.

—Que bom que voltou, Emma. Estávamos muito preocupados com você! -Disse Branca sendo abraçada por David em seguida, o que fez com que a loira os olhasse curiosa.

—Eu tive que prender esses dois aqui para não fazerem besteira. -Declarou David.

—Onde está a Regina? Jefferson me disse que ela quis mandar você para o mundo encantado e acabou indo junto. -Questionou preocupado.

—Ela..Re..Regina não conseguiu voltar comigo. -Revelou a princesa.

—Eu a amava, mas ela quis fazer mal a você assim como fez a todos de StoryBrooke, não posso perdoá-la por isso. -Confessou o menino entristecido.

—Talvez ela volte, Henry. -Falou Gancho pela primeira vez.

—Você é o capitão Gancho?! -Disse o menino entusiasmado.

—O único, marujo. -Disse modesto.

—Branca... David... eu sei que são os meus pais. E Henry, me desculpa por não ter acreditado em você? -Confessou com dificuldade.

—Não se preocupe, querida. Minha filha! -Disse Mary Margareth sorrindo.

—Tudo bem, nem nós acreditávamos até você quebrar a maldição horas atrás. -Confessou Encantado.

—Você devolveu a memória à todos os moradores de StoryBrooke, Emma!

—É, você nos salvou de nós mesmos. -Completou Gancho admirando-a com um olhar apaixonado.

—Vocês dois são namorados? Ele vai morar com a gente? -Perguntou Henry.

—E..r... -Emma ficou atônita diante de tais questionamentos. Nem ela sabia mais o que havia entre eles dois, se antes era antipatia agora era uma sincronia mútua e que não se podia negar.

—Se a sua mãe me der a honra, rapaz. Quem sabe eu não te ensine a velejar por estes mares?

—Emma? -Disse o primogênito de Emma querendo uma resposta.

—Bom, acho que a parte de velejar não vai acontecer tão cedo. rsrs. -Declarou e todos vibraram com aquela novidade.

—Beija! Beija! Beija! -Vociferavam Branca, Encantado e Henry até que o casal de pombinhos cedeu e trocou um apaixonado beijo.

No mundo paralelo, Regina se reorganiza em seu antigo reino e jurava vingança a Gancho. Rumpelstiltskin (Mr. Gold) tratou de fechar todos os portais de Storybrooke, só para se certificar de que jamais veriam Regina novamente. A cidade deu uma grande festa em homenagem a Emma Swan que mesmo introvertida se divertiu bastante com seu filho e marido Hook. O capitão começou a trabalhar no mar, com um navio pesqueiro. Emma continuou com seu cargo de sheriff. Henry agora vivia com a mãe. Encantado ajudava Emma e sua esposa Branca dava aulas. Um mês depois Branca descobriu que estava grávida, bem como Emma. A família estava crescendo em todos os aspectos, para a felicidade de todos e como disse Henry uma vez: o bem sempre vence!

Não importa quantas batalhas haja, se você acreditar em si mesmo e tiver coragem e fé, tudo será superado e conquistado.

FIM


End file.
